family 2
by katie13
Summary: YYHxHP crossover. Youko Kurama and Kuronue had a secret. A secret that will turn the Wizarding World on it's ears. How will Harry handle the changes? Please R&R, I do answer them.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"The full moon is tonight?" Harry couldn't help but be surprised, he had had no idea. Really, it hadn't even crossed his mind that it was coming up! 

Harry had been outwardly doubtful that the two demons would help him in his pending transformation. Sure, something deep inside pointed out that they _should_ be helping, but they hadn't really said much on the matter. He found it safer to think they wouldn't. Sad as it was, Harry was not used to people helping on their own accord. He had recently started to question Dumbledore's reasons for assisting him in the past. The old man had been bad enough.

Kuronue nodded, shifting his attention to his decedent's face, "That's right Harry, that is when we will be capable of finishing your change." Kuronue smiled comfortingly at his relation.

"You will?" Harry was nervous and scared; there was no doubt about it. He felt that he still couldn't wrap his mind around what was to be happening. 

Harry's behavior struck a cord in Kurama at this point. He couldn't quell the urge to give him a loving hug. Wrapping his slender arms around his bony relation he smiled and was quite pleased to find that Kuronue had mimicked the action. He frowned thoughtfully when he felt the boy stiffen in their embrace.

The hug had surprised Harry; he was quite unused to shows of physical affection. He had only received a few hugs from his best friend's mother… That wasn't counting the hugs his mother and father must have given him when he was still just a baby. Here were people who were related to him by blood. Was it true? That wanted him, and would help _him_ on the whims of their own free will?

Kuronue nodded, "Of course we will help you change, Harry." He smiled reassuringly as he answered the boy's question.

Kurama ruffled Harry's hair, "You should probably be getting some sleep—there won't be any chance later tonight." This would be an exhausting procedure. He really would need all the sleep he could get.

"Okay…" Harry's tone was agreeable as he headed off to his comfortable bed, Kurama and Kuronue following in his wake. They would take care of everything tonight.

Unfortunately, they had a feeling that this 'Albus Dumbledore' would pose a problem in their future.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Extensive wards had been raised by Kuronue and Kurama; after all, they really didn't want any power backlash to ruin their home. It had taken them a few hours but, at seven, they were ready to wake their descendent and start the ritual. The house creaked slightly, Kuronue noticed, while he walked down to the modest bedroom they had set up for the boy.

After waking the, at that time, peacefully sleeping boy, Kurama started doling out instructions, "Now, Harry you need to stand in the middle of the floor." Kurama led the boy by his arm to stand in place, "Yes, right there so we can finish this change of yours, okay?"

"Okay…" Harry was beginning to feel a bit more nervous than he had been earlier. Who knew what this could change? There were so many unknowns! He didn't dare ask any questions, though. He had a feeling that he could trust them.

Nodding decisively, Kuronue stepped out of the room. He was not needed for this part of the Ritual. He only caught a glimpse of Youko Kurama's sliver hair through the closing door.

It only took a few minutes for Youko to start invoking the Ritual. After a short sharp flash, Youko and Harry started glowing. They were beginning to look reminiscent of fireflies. Harry's eyes were what changed first. The _Avada Kedavara _green eyes produced golden flecks from their depths, bringing them to an unearthly appearance. Harry's perpetually messy black hair lengthened and straitened, falling down his back much like Kuronue's happened to.

The next change was one of the longest and most painful.

Harry couldn't help but cry out when two onyx bat wings ripped themselves free from his shoulder blades. They started off small, only about the size of a human hand, but they kept growing. Their growth didn't stop till they were big enough to carry the boy in flight.

The next changes were rapidly coming, his fingernails became claws, and his ears were replaced. By the time that the full transformation was finished both Youko Kurama and Harry were exhausted and the moon had long since come and gone.

Kuronue came in a few minutes later. He was amused to find Kurama leaning against one of the walls staring at the ceiling and Harry lying on his stomach studying his claws while his wings folded against his back. After leaving Harry instructions to stay put, Kuronue picked up his lover and hauled him off to lovingly tuck him into bed for some much needed rest.

"Harry, how are you feeling right now?" asked Kuronue when he came back. His eyes traveling critically over his descendants form. He was pleased to find that Harry, it seemed, had taken after him. This would make it easier.

"Like… I have all this energy and I don't know what to do with it." Harry answered, furrowing his brows and looking at his claws again.

"That will be easy to explain," Kuronue said, feeling amused.

"It is?" Harry looked up again. He was curious and it showed easily in his tone.

"Yes," Kuronue grinned, "it is." He pulled Harry into a hug and to his surprise, Harry relaxed completely and leaned against him comfortably.

"Would you explain to me?" Dark green eyes looked up at the bat.

Kuronue nodded, he was going have to, anyway. "You have a lot of energy now because of the 'change'," he made a smooth gesture to his kin's altered body, "It turned you into a Bat Demon, like me," the demon seemed almost proud, "Like most Bat Demons, you will be able to draw energy from the air in your vicinity." He made a wide extravagant gesture, "This ability is used to get energy when you need it. However, unfortunately, you will need to be trained later." He grinned brightly and put a hand on the boys shoulder, "For now, you just need to learn to be part of a family again."

Harry looked uneasy, "I don't think that I ever knew _that_." Really, who could with a family like the Dursleys?

"You knew when you where one." Kuronue shook his shoulder affectionately, "And, we will help you to learn to again." Kuronue had no doubt. The parental instincts were kicking in.

"What about headmaster Dumbledore?" 

"Don't worry; we will take care of that. For now you need to get some sleep, okay?" Kuronue climbed to his feet, a fond look on his face as he watched the boy start to yawn.

"Okay…" Harry stumbled to his feet without help and flopped on the bed, drifting off quickly. He didn't even hear the soft click of the door closing.

Because of their late night, it was later that night, or rather, early that morning that an owl swooped in dropping letters on their table. None were awake to read them.

_Kuronue & Youko Kurama,_

_By the rules of the Trust you set here at Gringotts, this letter has been sent to inform you of the condition of one of your offspring. The letter is to inform you that one of the offspring has begun showing demon energy instead of spirit energy. When this letter received the beneficiary will have access to the Vault._

_However, we, here at Gringotts felt the need to inform you that several inquiries made in reference to this. _

_Beneficiary(s) of Vault: _

_Harry James Potter_

_Your allies, Goblins of Gringotts Bank_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I had thought that I had told you that you would need to stay at yours aunt's house. However, when I checked in on you earlier today you were not there. To say that I am disappointed in you is far too little. _

_Now, I have talked to the Dursleys and they will be more then happy to take you back. However, the two that removed you may not contact you again. _

_I can found no problem with this. And do make sure that you inform them of this today. And return to your aunt today._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Kuronue knew that he would have to deal with the situation quickly. He decided that he would first deal with the goblins. Pulling out a sheet of paper, he started to write:

_To the head goblin or the king of goblins,_

_I thank you for the letter. Youko and I have removed the kit. Now he knows and lives with us. _

_I have a concern about anyone who questions our order. Anyone who questions this should be directed to Youko and me, not you. Please inform this when they ask about it._

_Kuronue_

The letter was folded and sealed with care and lightly placed on the table just as Harry walked into the room. Kuronue looked up, concerned. He had thought that young Harry would have required more sleep to work his energy up.

Getting up, Kuronue fixed the kit something to eat. When Harry didn't move from where he was uncertainly standing in the door way he pasted on an affectionate smile to hide his concern. "Come, Little one, sit down."

"Okay…" Harry slowly entered the room and tensely sat of the edge of his chair.

Kuronue picked up a deep buried fear in the kit scent and decided to question it, "Why are you scared?"

"I am scared…" he paused, as if internally debating on whether or not to tell the bat, "…because I like being _here_. I know that the headmaster will make me go back." He looked down at the untouched plate sitting in front of him.

"That can not happen." The tone was hard and sharp.

"Are you sure about that…?" Harry inquired.

"Yes. After you have your breakfast I will tell you why, okay?" He pushed the fork closer to the boy in a subtle prod to eat.

"If that will not cause any problems." Harry picked up the fork and started to eat his breakfast. It ended up taking him about half an hour before he was finished.

Kuronue had made him eggs, pancakes, bacon, hash browns, toast, and some ham. Harry guessed he was like Mrs. Weasley on this front. Trying to fatten him up…

Kuronue had started to clean up when Harry finished and without being asked to, Harry started to help clean up as well.

When they finished Kuronue began to speak, "Harry, first you need to sit down."

"What happened?" asked Harry while he quickly took a seat.

"What makes you think that something happened?"

"It's the Headmaster, isn't it? He does this all of the time. He won't let me stay." Harry sounded completely convinced.

"That will never happen." Kuronue shook his head violently to emphasize his words.

"He will try to…" said Harry muttered.

"Like Kuronue said that will never happen," Kurama had woken a short while earlier and had just made his way downstairs. He had overheard some of the conversation the two were engaging in. Kuronue grinned and greeted his mate, happy that the other man was awake.

"How?" asked a surprised Harry.

"We will take care of that." He ruffled the boys hair, "However, before Kuronue woke you up, did you get some sleep?" Kurama asked.

"Hey!"

Harry laughed a bit a Kuronue's exclamation, "No body woke us up. I woke up because I could not sleep anymore."

"Good, then we will have no reason _not_ to start your training tomorrow. We can do the shopping that we need to do today." Kurama nodded, making a mental note.

"Shopping…?" asked Harry.

"Youko, I did not tell him that part yet! We need to make sure that no one sees him." He looked at Harry's thin form, "And we need to get him some weapons so he _can_ train tomorrow."

"What weapons and what shopping?" asked a clueless Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**no, I do not own Harry Potter or YuYuHakusho.

Author: Katie13

Beta: Hittocerebattosai

**Chapter 2**

"What weapons, and what shopping?" Harry looked up at the two through messy bangs.

Kurama suppressed the urge to mess with Harry's hair and focused on replying, "Well, first we need to get you some weapons to use." He tapped the boy on the forehead and smiled kindly, "You won't be able to train without them," He followed up the tap with a teasing tug on the ill-fitting shirt draped over the boy's smaller frame. Sure, the boy had grown a lot during the transformation, but that had just gone to show how awful the clothes really were.

Harry bushed heatedly and dropped his eyes to his lap where he gripped his hands till his knuckles turned white. He knew that the clothes didn't fit anymore. They never had.

What he didn't know, though, was what lengths the elder longer-haired demon had gone through to make sure they never would fit again. He hadn't seen the burning pile that Kuronue had made a few hours prior.

"Why don't you go upstairs and see what else you need before we leave," Kuronue gave a slightly unsettling grin and after a hesitant glance Harry jogged up the stairs awkwardly. The longer legs were still going to take some getting used to. He tripped slightly and his fingers got caught in his, as of yet, un-brushed hair. The hair would take some getting used to too. He scampered out of sight.

As soon as Harry had rounded the bend Kuronue's eyes lost some of their cheer and he looked worriedly at the fox, "Youko, you should still be sleep." He lovingly threaded his fingers through the vibrant hair and nuzzled his head next to the red head's thin neck.

"Don't worry about me love," he head-butted the bat lightly in a show of affection, "Now…" he pulled on a lock of long black hair, "Why was it so imperative that you have this talk while Harry wasn't here?"

Kuronue pulled back and his hair fell through Kurama's fingers. A scowl settled on his face and he nearly stomped his foot in frustration, "This," he growled, glaring at the objects in his hand.

Kurama retrieved the two slightly crumpled and obviously opened letters from Kuronue's clawed hand.

"_Dear Kuronue & Youko Kurama,_

"_As required, we have sent this letter to inform you that one of your offspring is showing signs of demonic power. As you have required us, we will now allow him to open the vault that you have made for this reason._

"_However, there have been several requests about this vault. We thought it imperative to inform you of this matter. _

"_The name of your offspring is Harry James Potter, your many-great grandson. _

"_Your allies,_

"_Gringotts Goblins"_

Kuronue and Kurama had been expecting the letter. The fact that people were trying to get _into_ it was something they had _not_ expected. Kurama nodded slightly and mirrored his lover's scowl. _Nobody;_ and he meant _nobody_ was going to gain any control over their kit. They would make who ever it was pay if this attempt was repeated.

Kurama's nimble fingers pulled the next sheet of paper out of the envelope. At the sight of the signed name his expression turned thunderous.

"_Dear Mr. Potter,_

"_Now then, I thought I had told you to stay at your Aunt's house. _However_, when I checked in on you earlier today, you were not there. To say that I am 'disappointed' in your actions is far too little to express my disappointment._

"_Now, I have talked to the Dursley's and they will be more than happy to take you back. _

"_However, I expressively _forbid _you from maintaining contact with those that have removed you, and Harry, my boy, do make sure that you inform them of this today. You need to return to your Aunt today._

"_It's all for your safety, you know that._

"_Albus Dumbledore"_

"Love, did you contact this person? Tell them of the changes that will be happening?" Kurama started pacing; he was fighting the urge to rip the letter into little itty-bitty tiny pieces. The nerve of the man! He calmed slightly as Kuronue's hand started stroking his hair.

"No… I thought that we should do that together," another of Kuronue's unsettling grins appeared on his face. He was sure that Kurama would have wanted to join in the writing.

Kurama raised an eyebrow and set the now slightly more crumpled letters on the table. With a slow smirk he wined his arms around Kuronue's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss that lasted until they heard Harry coming down the first flight of the stair well.

"Later love," Kurama took a step away and glanced at his partner. A soft smile was still playing on his lips.

Kuronue almost pouted, crossing his arms, "I _will_ make you keep your word."

Kurama started to laugh at the petulant statement but stopped quickly, hurriedly asking, "Does he know about this?"

"No," Kuronue leaned against a wall, "I wanted to show you first."

"Good. We won't be telling him about it."

By the time that the last sentence was out Harry had reached the last landing and was visibly walking down the stairs.

At Harry's inquisitive glance Kurama gestured for the boy to come closer and asked, "Are you ready to go shopping?" With Harry's affirmative Kurama nodded to Kuronue and smiled a bit mischievously, his green eyes sparkling. "We have somewhere special we want to take you. Ready?" 

Harry nodded, "I guess so," and took a few nearly graceful steps towards the two. He was getting used to the new height fairly rapidly.

"Let's go then!" Kuronue nearly skipped out of the room, leaving an amused Kurama and a confused Harry to follow at a more sedate pace.

…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…

This place was amazing, Harry decided, while his eyes darted around. It seemed like he was trying to look in twenty different directions at once. He just couldn't get his eyes off of the people. It wasn't like they weren't human or looked any different... Well, a bit different. He just wasn't in the least used to such crowds of foreign people.

They all seemed so busy, darting here and there. The crowd was filled with all kinds and ages. He guessed school wasn't in session because of the multitude of student age people.

He had never been to Japan before. He unconsciously crept closer to Kurama and Kuronue while they passed a group of oddly dressed people standing in a crowd near a corner. The girl with the brilliant pink and purple hair wearing what looked like silk, lace, black ribbon, and metal studded combat boots looked particularly daunting.

Harry honestly couldn't understand a word that the other people were saying, he had never learnt the language, but it was quite interesting to hear.

Kuronue and Kurama seemed to blend in pretty well, even though Kurama's hair was so out of norm and Kuronue's was so long. Kuronue was back in a human guise again, though this time he looked almost like he had before, just on a more human-ish scale. He was only vaguely surprised that he didn't stick out. He was still getting used to his new appearance. He looked like he was part Japanese. Not whole, he had too much English influence in his blood for that, but the Japanese part mixed with the black hair made him look a bit more native.

Taking a left, they crossed the street in a crowd of people. They only had a few shops to hit around this part of town. Kurama had made it clear to Harry that he would be expected to point out any extra clothing shops, should he see any he liked. He had said that it would be easier that way; after all, he didn't know Harry's fashion sense.

This would likely be a fun day indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-**no, I do not own Harry Potter or YuYuHakusho.

Author: Katie13

Beta: Hittocerebattosai

**Chapter 3**

A not so flashy clothing store had surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, caught Harry's eye while they were trekking around. It wasn't lit up with the florescent lights that many of the others promoted. The clothes were casual and for the majority, fairly simple. Though, Kurama guessed, Harry's clothing choice gave a lot of lee-way for any changes in fashion.

Kurama looked amusedly at the shirt in his hands. Worn with slacks, it would make a fine dress shirt, though he pondered, Yusuke could easily change the look to punk if he pushed up the sleeves and wore it open. The selection was quite versatile.

He turned to smile at Kuronue and dropped the shirt into the basket Kuronue was watching over. Shoes, socks, underwear, pants, shirts… the basket was piled high. Kuronue scowled back, though his eyes betrayed him. They watched Harry looking at another rack, hesitantly looking back at them every once in a while.

It was a bit adorable, if a boy his age could be adorable.

"Err… Do you think this will be good?" Harry looked a bit more directly at the two demons and held up a moss green button up. He looked at the rack again. "I… Err… I don't see anything else I like." Looking back at the two again he shrugged slightly, "So… Is this okay?"

Kurama nodded encouragingly, "Yes. It will be fine." He beckoned the boy closer and reached out for the shirt, "I think it will make your eyes stand out more. Wont it, Kuronue?" He elbowed his lover teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah," he rested his free hand on Harry's shoulder reassuringly. "It'll look great."

After a not so short wait in the check out line they were on their way to the exit.

"Harry?" Kurama caught Harry's wandering attention easily. "Do you want to go meet some of my friends? I was just thinking about going to see Yusuke. I think you'd like him."

At Harry's small nod he continued speaking, "You'll have to watch out for his English." He winked at the boy, "He's not very good at it. No practice and all play doesn't make him a good learner."

Harry laughed slightly and nodded again.

"Say what," Kuronue broke in, "I'll help teach you Japanese and translate, okay?" he bumped Kurama out of the way with his hip. "It'll be fun. Languages are like puzzles." He grinned playfully, "Just don't let it frustrate you, okay?"

The automatic door opened before them with an audible 'whoosh' and Harry quit walking.

The person on the other side was unwelcome for them all. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Mr. Potter," He stepped forward in an almost threatening manner, had he not been a man with a long white beard. "Come here," the twinkle that was usually in his eyes was quite non-existent. "You are going back to your aunt."

"Harry, stay with Kurama," Kuronue strode forward in an obviously threatening manner. It was a bit pleasing that the other shoppers were giving the two weird looks and keeping out of their way. At least they had some sense.

"Whoever you are, you have no say in this," the headmaster's tone was dismissive and the old man barely spared the man a glance. Sharp blue eyes didn't leave Harry's face.

Kuronue snorted and added a swagger to his walk, purposely making himself seem every part the ruffian. "Read this," he growled, fishing in his back pocket for a slightly mussed envelope.

RIGHTS OVER THE MINOR GIRLS LEFT TO THE EVANS-

1. As birth parents they may check in on the girls without any warning.

2. If the found that the girls are in a condition or their house's condition doesn't meet they living requirements that they approve of they may remove the girls at any time.

3. If at anytime, the birth parents wish to have the girls back they have the right to take them back.

4. If any powers of heritage appear in the girls or anyone related by blood (child, grandchild, great grandchild, etc.) then the birth parents Kuronue and Youko have the right to the offspring.

5. If anyone related to the girls are kept in conditions that Kuronue or Youko do not agree with, they may remove the child with out preamble or consent, they may or may not give up to 24 hours for the problem to be fixed.

6. They don't have to financially support any children or any offspring. No one will look for them for financial support.

7. They have the right to object to any new school or tutor that the girls or offspring are admitted to. If they don't agree, they may find a school or tutor of their choice to teach the child or offspring in question.

"What does this have to do with Mr. Potter?" said the headmaster finally asked. He didn't see how the letter could by any way shape or form be related to his dear 'boy-who-lived'.

Kurama spoke up from behind the two. His arm was wrapped almost possessively around Harry's shoulders and he managed to pull off a pretty impressive leer. "I am Youko Kurama." He made an odd hand gesture towards himself, "And _that_," he swiftly pointed at Kuronue, "Is Kuronue." Harry was pulled a tad closer to his body, "And… _This_ is Harry Potter, son of Lily Potter nee Evans."

Kuronue took over from there, his feet making loud taps as he strutted towards the headmaster. "Any offspring from the Evans line is our responsibility. We are going to take care of him from now on and…" his smirk was mocking and he shrugged lazily, "There. Is. Nothing. You. Can. Do." He tossed his head and his long black hair fell in ripples over his left shoulder. "Got it?"

The headmaster scowled, "You think I will believe such nonsense?" He crumpled the paper in his hands, "There is _no_ way you could be anything more than a few years older than Harry! You have _no_ rights over the boy!"

"Headmaster," Kurama continued the tennis match, keeping the very stressed and slightly shaking Harry by his side, "I am no child. I am more than ten times your age."

"Mind your manners, _boy_." Kuronue pitched in mockingly, his fangs bared in his sneer.

Dumbledore blinked and his eyes widened, the first thing he thought of came out of his mouth, "Vampire!" His wand was out within a few seconds and pointed straight at a surprised Kuronue.

"Vampire? You idiot! How can I be a vampire?" Kuronue sent an exasperated look at Kurama. "Vampire??"

"It's your teeth, dear. For a fruit bat, you have very sharp teeth."

"Fruit bat! I'm an omnivore Kurama!"

Not for the first time the headmaster was feeling a bit lost. If not a vampire, then what? Why were they going through so much trouble to kidnap Harry?

Harry interrupted them with a tug on Kurama's shirt. "Err… Kurama? Can we go back?" His green eyes for once looked directly into Kurama's. "He has his wand out," he answered Kurama's inquisitive look.

"Ahh," he nodded.

"Dumbledore." Kuronue spoke out for one last parting shot, "If you think Harry's going back to your school, much less the Dursley, you've got another thing coming! Keep bothering us and it _will_ be _no_!"

"You have no right to dictate that! It's against the law for him not to!"

He sneered yet again, knowing that the others were leaving already, "Fool. It's in the notice. _We _are the ones in control of that. Not you, not your government."

The headmaster dismissed it, "It doesn't matter. He is going back to his aunts where you won't be seeing him again. He will be on the train September 1st." He moved to pass Kuronue but was blocked.

"You, headmaster Dumbledore, have no power outside of Hogwarts. You need to remember that. Leave!"

"Mr. Potter will come with me, now!"

"Goodbye headmaster!" Harry called back.

"I don't want to go back… I've nearly died every year… And my friends aren't mine. He _paid _them!" his hands gripped Kurama's wrist.

"Its okay, Harry… You won't, you won't."

The hustle and bustle of the city went on around them while they headed towards more stores, still waiting for Kuronue to catch up.

One Kuronue was with them again, Harry spoke up, "Can we stop by the bookstore?"

Kuronue looked vaguely amused at his question or expression, it was not known. "We need to, so yes. 'Ey…" he grinned cheerfully, "feel free to get any extras you want, okay?"

Kurama added in, "Yes, I agree, and let's go to the Plant Shop after that."

Harry's expression lit up like a Christmas tree.

The boy disserved to be spoiled a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHaksho or Harry Potter.

AUTHOR: Katie13

BETA/REwriter: Hittocerebattosai

**Chapter 4**

_Kuronue looked vaguely amused at his question or maybe it was his expression, it was hard to tell. "We need to, so yes. 'Ey…" he grinned cheerfully, "feel free to get any extras you want, okay?" _

_Kurama added in, "Yes, I agree, and let's go to the Plant Shop after that."_

_Harry's expression lit up like a Christmas tree. _

_The boy disserved to be spoiled a bit._

---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---

Once inside the bookstore Harry started browsing the shelves, checking the multitude of books of all different sorts. Keeping his keepers in his sight, he started pulling books off shelves, almost at random. He had to admit, he was feeling at least a tad paranoid, he felt that if he left Kuronue and Kurama's line of sight, Dumbledore would swoop down and force him back to the Dursley home. It was just a matter of time, he mused, till Dumbledore was going to be back.

Harry was thankful that they had been on a very busy and distinctly muggle street at that last run in. He didn't exactly know what Kuronue had done as soon as they were away from the two, but Kuronue had seemed a bit too pleased with himself when they had gotten back together.

The book store Harry was visiting now was filled with wide assortment of books, Harry reflected, as he pulled a few books on Wards off the shelves and then reached for a large and dusty tome on Makaian legends. It wasn't a muggle store, like the last few had been. Harry guessed that it may have been a wizarding shop, or something of the sort. He had seen a lot of people walk right past, as if it weren't there at all. It was almost like the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry tucked a long strand of hair behind his ear with his clawed fingers as he continued searching the selves. He had retracted his large wings and Kurama had put something very similar to a glamour over him. He looked almost exactly like the old Harry Potter. He was just… a bit taller and without the glasses.

A bright red bound book caught his attention and his hands found their way towards it. Pulling it off the shelves he found a genealogy and listing of several different types of demons. Deciding that it might be useful, he carefully set it in the small pile by his feet.

Pulling a few more books off the shelves and finding them to his liking be carried the mild stack over to the table where Kurama had already left a small pile of books. Setting them down with a slightly dusty thump he started to wander over to the shelf Kurama was looking at.

He was half way past one of the shelves when his eyes caught a glimpse of bright clothing. Immediately having set off warning bells in his head he took a half glance at the person, confirming it to be Dumbledore, before quickly darting across the final few isles of the store to where Kuronue had just started quickly approaching.

"Dumbledore is here!" He cried out. If he had had fur like a fox, he would have been as fluffed up as could be.

Kurama stepped up behind the two and calmingly started running his fingers through Harry's long hair, just removing his fingers as soon as they hit the end of the illusion.

"It's alright, Harry. We saw him." He continued the soothing motion and grinned, though Harry couldn't see it, "Don't worry, he won't be making a fool of himself here."

"Really?" Harry sounded hopeful, though he tensed as he watched Dumbledore come closer.

Kurama laughed at the tone and Kuronue positioned himself a bit more threateningly in front of them both.

"Everything will be fine." Kurama took his fingers out of Harry's hair and patted him on the shoulders, keeping his body close and reassuring. He was certain that Harry needed a presence like that, and Kurama was determined to be that presence.

"It won't be a good idea for him to try to pull a stunt in here. The store owners know us, and he doesn't know Dumbledore, add to the fact that we are the ones that brought you here… Everything will be falling against him."

"Okay…" he muttered, guardedly keeping his eyes darting In Kuronue and Dumbledore's attention.

Following Harry over to another bookshelf, he tried to bring Harry into a conversation that would take his attention away from any thoughts of Dumbledore. "So… did you found some books that you like?" Kurama asked, keeping his voice light and playful.

He had seen the pile of books that Harry had dropped off at the table. He thought he recognized one, but he wasn't sure. He'd much rather ask than go and look. He had been expecting to see sports books, or something of the like, in the pile, and he was a tad surprised at the lack of them.

"Err…" Harry looked like he was about to say something more, but he was interrupted.

"Are you done, or do you need more for your lessons?" Kuronue strode up to them both abruptly. A slight scowl was on his face and he seemed a bit antsy.

"I…" Harry looked confused. He wasn't really sure if he had all the right books. They hadn't been looking long. He looked at Kurama hoping that he would answer for him.

Kurama raised his eyebrow at Kuronue's behavior but nonetheless looked through the meager stack, taking stock of what they had gathered thus far. Kurama looked at them and so that harry would need more then what he had with him.

"We aren't done yet, Kuronue," Kurama gestured to the stack. "Harry? Keep looking through that shelf," He gestured to the one they had been looking in a moment prior, "On the third and fourth shelves you should find some books on weaponry. I'll help you look."

"What do we still need?" Kuronue glanced in the direction Dumbledore apparently still was.

"Weaponry, fighting styles, I think they carry a book on different dangerous plants here too."

"Fighting styles?" Harry hesitantly asked, looking up from the third shelf. He had a book in hand that he set aside. He was curious about the need for books on different fighting styles. He had been expecting one of them to teach him the style they used.

Kurama's eyes were still focused on the bookshelf as he answered, though his voice carried a tone of gentle encouragement. "Yes, fighting styles. You'll want to develop a bit to add to what you are taught. The books will give you some insight into some styles used by other beings."

"Oh…" Harry left it at that and pulled out another book that caught his eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHaksho or Harry Potter.

AUTHOR: Katie13

BETA/REwriter: Hittocerebattosai

**Chapter 5**

"_Fighting styles?" Harry hesitantly asked, looking up from the third shelf. He had a book in hand that he set aside. He was curious about the need for books on different fighting styles. He had been expecting one of them to teach him the style they used._

_Kurama's eyes were still focused on the bookshelf as he answered, though his voice carried a tone of gentle encouragement. "Yes__f__ighting styles. You'll want to develop a bit to add to what you are taught. The books will give you some insight into some styles used by other beings."_

"_Oh…" Harry left it at that and pulled out another book that caught his eye. _

---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---

He was still worried about Dumbledore. Harry knew that Kurama and Kuronue would protect him, but he couldn't help the feeling curling through his chest. He felt anxious and not a little scared. He didn't want to go with Dumbledore. He didn't have much of any reason to trust the old man. Any trust he still had in the old man had worn away over the summer.

"I think these will do…" Kurama picked up Harry's books and added them to his own pile. "Harry?"

The boy looked up. "Err… Yes?"

"Just grab _anything_ that catches your attention now, okay? You are free to get anything you like," he made a shooing motion and smiled. "We have everything that was required."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes," Kuronue spoke up, "He is sure, so scat!" he ruffled the long hair.

Harry's choices turned out to be a bit odd for a person of his age. It hadn't been long before he had picked out a little golden book on money management and a fairly large book on spirit energy and its uses. Through his browsing he singled out several books on different varieties of plants and their locations. The last book he withdrew from a shelf was a heavy book on gems and heirlooms.

He had been picking up the stack to head back over to his two guardians when Dumbledore came into view. Harry froze. He could see both Kurama and Kuronue tense behind the old man. Kurama had a frozen expression and Kuronue looked livid.

Harry was a weapon Dumbledore was loath to loose. He _needed _his weapon. He couldn't win the war for the Light if he didn't have his weapon, now could he? He smiled disarmingly at Harry. He had to keep Harry on his side. It was imperative to his plan that Harry would go back to his relatives.

Dumbledore had been waiting. It had taken him a while, but he had done it. Dumbledore had sent in an owl to Fudge a few hours earlier, in hopes that the Minister would grant him papers giving him full rights over Harry. The papers were clutched in his wrinkled hands.

Straightening up in posture a determined expression found its self home in his eyes. He refused to think that it could turn out anyway but in his favor. He opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by a brash growl.

"What do _you_ want _this_ time?" Kuronue commanded all attention and Kurama slipped past to stand near Harry. Kuronue's icy violet eyes flashed with repressed anger. His body once again took on an aggressive stand.

Dumbledore held out the papers. They were just out of reach. "Harry will be coming with me," he started, taking a step forward.

"No he, by Inari, won't!" Kurama growled from behind, pulling Harry a bit closer.

Kuronue stepped forward and ripped the papers from Dumbledore's hands. After a moment of looking them over he tossed his head and leered at Dumbledore as he tore them in half. "The only valid documents are with us. Ours override these." He dropped the pieces.

"Stupefy!" a red bolt of light barely missed the bat.

"Kuronue!" Harry yelped, startled. His hands latched onto Kurama's arm like a lock. Dumbledore was supposed to be one of the most powerful wizards alive, wasn't he? Worry bubbled up in his chest. What if Dumbledore started sending curses? He didn't know if Kuronue could dodge them… Harry could feel Kurama's growl wrack his frame.

Kuronue made a rather spectacular dive back from a particularly far reaching spell, it was only marred by the fact that the shelves he had bumped were swaying ominously. Deciding that he wasn't in the best place to be Kuronue took flight with his hidden wings. The still air in the shop started swirling with every beat of his invisible wings and he dived at the Headmaster.

Meanwhile, Kurama's right hand was reaching into his poppy red hair. If it weren't for the fact that killing the old man would land him in a high security Reikai Prison cell, he would have given the old man to his death tree. Quickly finding the right seed, he sent a pulse of his energy into it and pulled it out of his hair. He would have rather used his rose whip, rather than the seed he had clutched in his hand, but it would do.

It was an insect like plant, native only to the jungles of the Makai. It had something much like wings. They were originally supposed to be used to reach sunlight, but because it had such a unique, though non-lethal, poison that Kurama bent it to his own uses. Kurama likened it to a Nile mosquito. The 'wings' were sharp enough to cut through tough bark. Cutting human skin would be no problem.

They watched the old man stumble back at the unexpected assault in grim satisfaction and Kurama held his fingers to his lips theatric gesture, the tiny seed clasped between them. He smirked slightly as Dumbledore struggled to get up, and then, he blew on the seed. It sprouted instantly and flew across the room to bury into the Headmaster's skin.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_" The shopkeeper rushed into the fray, his glasses awry and a feather duster clutched in his hands like a weapon, "You!" He zeroed in on Dumbledore, "I _knew_ you weren't someone I wanted in my shop! Get out!" He entered a tirade that didn't end until Dumbledore apparated away, ending with, "—and never come back!"

"…Boys," the shopkeeper calmed from his anger ridden high and turned an accusatory look to Kurama and Kuronue. With an explosive huff of annoyance he adjusted his glasses and peered over the top edge. "What, may I ask, was _that_ conflict about?"

"He was trying to take me away… Sir," Harry still hadn't loosened his grip on the kitsune's arm.

The shop keeper just stared at the three critically for a moment before huffing again. "I'll send you a bill if anything's broken." At Harry's incredulous stare he rolled his eyes and tucked a lock of mousey hair behind his ear before looking hopelessly at the ruffled books and being overcome with a sudden sneeze. "I know you can afford it, Kuronue, Kurama." The shopkeeper sneezed again and disappeared behind the counter.

Kurama just laughed when Harry sent him an imploring look. "I said that he would choose our side, didn't I?"

---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---

"I'm beat." Kuronue made a Kuronue-shaped imprint on his bedding.

"I can see that," Kurama chuckled slightly and slid onto the bed with all the vulpine grace he held. His fingers traced invisible patterns up his lover's arms and he felt a flare of satisfaction when the other's body shuddered.

"He in bed?" the muffled voice escaped the fluffy pillow. Kuronue could feel his hair standing on end. The sensation only increased when he felt Kurama's breath against the skin of his neck.

"Un…" came the inarticulate reply as the one in question wrapped an arm securely around the others waist.

"Kurama…?" Kuronue felt the fox's body go limp.

There was no reply.

"Kurama?"

Still no reply.

"Kurama! Come on! At least let me pull up the blanket!"

No movement.

"Kuramaaa!"

Here is the vote has it stands

Draco – 2

Yusuke – 5

Hiei – 3

Bill – 1

Charlie – 1

You can vote for more then one person


End file.
